


Permanent Scars

by Scathach



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce likes leaving marks on Terry's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is an answer to the prompt "[Batman Beyond, Terry/Bruce, bitemarks/bruises](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/3124.html?thread=167476#cmt167476)".

"You have remarkably strong teeth for an old man--" Terry had to mentally compliment himself on the yelp he let out when Bruce bit his shoulder again, he had no idea his voice could reach that high.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, bare feet idly scraping the dusty floor (he made a mental note to clean the room later, it was sort of amazing how Mister Wayne could put so much effort into creating new gadgets and keeping his databases up to date and yet barely bothered to keep the few rooms of the manor he used clean). Bruce was behind him, half propped up, half leaning on him, one arm around Terry's waist and his teeth still sunk in his shoulder.

Terry wondered not for the first time if the rumors had been right, and (the old) Batman had been a vampire all along. His predilection for biting any available patch of naked skin certainly supported the theory.

"There is really no need to bite so hard you break the skin, I'd rather not have scarred bite marks all over my body."

Laying back down on the bed, Bruce hummed in pleasure and raked Terry's hip with his hand, scraping his nails on a teeth shaped scar.

"The Batsuit absorbs all hits, your skin is almost flawless."

"It would be, if it weren't for _you_."

"It just feels wrong."

Terry sighed and without replying got up. As much as he would have preferred going back to bed to enjoy the warm afternoon light coming from the big windows he could put off only for so long going back to the harsh reality of schoolwork. With one last look at Bruce and his body marred by countless scars, he gently pressed on the new bite mark on his shoulder, realizing a bit of blood had came out, and wondered if it was such a good thing he'd never look like that himself.


End file.
